Perhaps Maybe One day
by endlessromantic
Summary: No feelings no regrets - was what she kept on telling herself. The day she ended it has been a moody one, just like the one today. She ended it clean, in an emotionless and calculative manner, wanting this to be gotten over with quickly. All done. Alone now.


**Hey, this is something I wrote to actually make myself feel better, but somehow it extended to a story. This has been inspired by personal things, so that was kind of a therapy for me lol. I hope you like it. I might make it into a multi-chapter story, but all depends on you ;)**

* * *

She was gazing out of the window as the black cab drove on through the streets of moody London. The rain was beginning to pour from the ever-present grey sky of the world famous capital and to a certain extent, she felt like the weather reflected her inner turmoil.

It has been a year since they haven't talked, haven't touched one another. It's been a year since they stopped being what is considered a 'couple'. At the moment it ended, she felt like that was something natural, it came to an end and she facilitated the process. No feelings – no regret, was what she believed and what she kept on repeating to herself.

* * *

The day she ended it has been a moody one, just like the one today. She had the impending feeling that it was about to happen, and she had to be the one who ends it. She asked and asked herself if that was the right decision, what if, even after all his mistakes they could still be saved? What if she gives him another chance, he will be back to how she knew him before it all started tumble downwards?

However, after replaying all the latest events and all the countless fights of their relationship, she came to a conclusion that it will be better this way.

She ended it clean, in an emotionless and calculative manner, wanting this to be gotten over with quickly. They hadn't talked for weeks by that time and their conversations were strained so she called him. The first thing he said was not a warm greeting, or a claim of his love, not a statement of he missed her. No. It was a cold and official, "I cannot talk now, I am busy". The moment she heard that, she fully understood what needs to be done and she had done it.

All done. Alone now.

For weeks and months, she hadn't even allowed herself to think about it, but merely labeled their coupling as a 'mistake of her youth', that she shall never repeat again. When friends asked her about it, she would laugh it off saying how silly had she been to even get involved.

It is like her sole being decided to reprogram its memory, erase what ever occurred. She didn't think about him. At all.

At all, until that one day she came back to her hometown, merry and happy and ready to drink and dance. Silly her, how could she be surprised that he was there too? After all, they are from the same city, have same friends. When their gazes met she felt a tsunami inside, a wave, flooding her entire being and changing her mood completely. He quickly turned away, but she couldn't help looking and feeling this warm flood inside. They talked afterwards, her being all friendly and flirty as usual, him being calm and non-pulsed. All the same. His feelings hadn't changed as it seems. What about her feelings?

She missed him terribly.

She left to France the same night, making herself forget again. Reassuring herself that her decision was a correct one.

Next time they met, they didn't even talk. But the effect was the same, she felt so miserable that her friends got worried she caught a cold.

Months later, he called her. Just out of the blue, in the middle of the night, telling her about his day and the news among their friends. It felt like they were best friends again. He told her that Itachi has got a girlfriend now, with a seemingly sadistic pleasure in it.

She loved Itachi after all. She loved Itachi greatly, and even now reflecting back on everything, she knows he was the one she felt this great love for. Itachi was her beau, her darling way before her and Sasuke got together. Back then Sasuke was her best friend, who even helped his brother and best friend to admit their feelings. Sakura can still remember the goosebumps she felt whenever the eldest Uchiha touched her, the trepidation she felt in her entire being when she sees him. The addiction to his messages everyday, how his voice sounds, his tall and lean figure, elegant large hands with oddly soft hands and the smell of his cologne, that she loved so much. The teasing and cocky remarks that she grew to love. The greatest thing however, is the connection they have even now. They could always understand each other without the need to voice their thoughts, it is like they both had the capability to read each other's thoughts.

She never had something like that with Sasuke.

Her fling with Itachi had left her wary and sceptic to relationships. Why? It was all perfect, but the man didn't want to openly admit his feelings neither did he want to establish anything. She felt like one day he is one person, the other he is another.

With Sasuke it was different. He was always a man of actions, direct and logical. A complete opposite of his brother. She always loved Sasuke as a person, but one day she realized she felt something romantic towards her raven haired best friend. When he told her how he developed feelings for her too, she thought, why not give it a chance? It _ought_ to work out, them being best friends and knowing each other better than anyone.

 _Huh._

" _Worked out well enough",_ ironically thought Sakura with bitterness in her tone, "Who would have known?" thought she aloud this time. The cab driver, who was deeply engrossed by his conversation on the phone earlier, glanced at his beautiful customer with her oddly colored rosette hair.

Really, who would have known? Who would have known that they would turn out to be completely different people than who they were when they were friends? That their every taste and value was opposite of each other's? Who would have known that they would fight every day, their short, fiery tempers getting the best of them, resulting in screams and tantrums? That after every fight they would furiously make out, telling each other how wrong they were, and him proclaiming his love and apologizing and her always forgiving.

Their relationship was a maddening black hole, which pulled them into it, into each other, but deeper into the abyss that people call love. But sometimes, love happens to people who are not fitted for each other, and then that love starts to fade. After many attempts to salvage what they have got, after many disappointments, Sakura gave up and rather hoped that it is going to end soon. That was over a year ago.

 _That was over a year ago._

On Ino's birthday, in December, two months ago they got the chance to properly talk. It was all fun and jokes, they were all in an exclusive club, everyone hoped to relieve some stress with music and spirits. However, once again, Sakura found herself drawn to her former lover, hypnotized by the teasing glint in his onyx eyes, by the smirk playing on his lips and the easy way he carried himself. They spent the party side by side, laughing and joking. It felt so much like when they were best friends and the early stages of their relationship that Sakura couldn't contain her emotions and perhaps it could be seen through the softness in her emerald eyes.

Somehow during the night, they ended up being just the two of them, outside in the cool December air.

He pinned her to the brick wall of the building nearby, her slim, exposed back hitting the cool surface of the construction with a barely audible thud. Her slightly alcohol dimmed mind registering the situation, but unconsciously not wanting to stop what is happening.

His strong, muscled arms in that tightfitting shirt, on either side of, locking her between himself and the wall behind. She breathed in, with her eyes closed, and felt the intoxicating smell of his cologne and the smell that is so undeniably Sasuke. Masculine, dominating smell that makes her pheromones go wild. She opened her eyes and found herself entrapped in his inky depths, her breath getting short because he looked at her, in a way, that always made her heart swell, his normally emotionless and mocking eyes were so full of tenderness and love, so velvety soft that she lost control of her body. Her right hand rose up on its own accord and cupped his smooth cheek. He tilted his head so that her palm would touch more of him. Her thumb ghosted over his full crimson lips, her eyes unblinking from the array of emotions she felt. His tongue darted out licking her manicured thumb teasingly, the sight itself making her moan. Her full, glistening pink lips opened and a low throaty moan erupted. His left hand immediately grabbed her by the waist drawing her closer to him. Her skinny, ripped jeans did nothing to conceal the heat of his body, or his apparent reaction to her. Sasuke's other hand swiftly found its way to her backside, molding it slightly and making her hips rise and meet his in a more intimate way.

In a matter of milliseconds, she was pinned against the wall with her legs crossed behind his waist, and her hands on his shoulders. They didn't do anything (just yet), but were just panting from the intoxicating feeling of their proximity.

 _Its been too long._

"Don't dance like ever again, please," rasped Sasuke in her ear, his husky baritone making her shiver from pleasure.

"Like what?" she asked feigning innocence.

"Don't dance so provocatively," his low husky voice sounded dangerous, which made her feel even hotter inside.

"You are not my boyfriend anymore, to tell me what to do and what not to do," her senses coming back to her, she whispered back hotly.

"I may not be now, but I will be again soon," came his arrogant reply.

Sakura turned her head to look at him straight in the eye, scandalized by such overconfident answer, but all words got lost when his lips captured hers in a hot kiss that left her brain weak. After what felt like eternity, she realized what she is doing and pulled out.

"What are we doing? We both know we were a bad pairing, this is going to be a mistake," she said with barely hidden regret in her still husky from desire voice.

"I am still in love with you, Sakura. I don't want anyone else," said Sasuke with a serious tone. His gorgeous face strained from having to express his emotions so openly - something he is not used to doing.

"You know we won't work out, Sasuke. We were supposed to be the perfect couple, everyone thought so! But no…" she looked away to the side, recalling their relationship.

He gently pulled her pretty face by her chin to look up at him saying, "We _are_ the perfect couple, Sakura."

She stubbornly looked him in the eye and said, "You know we aren't…" and then she looked away disappointedly.

He sighted and said that if she doesn't feel anything he will walk away right now. She remained silent. His large figure stepped back from her and she immediately felt the absence of his warmth, he turned his back to her and started walking away towards the road.

Away. Away from her. Away from them.

But who is driving him away?

Stubborn as she was, she lifted her chin up and marched on her high heels back towards the club entrance, but couldn't help turning her head back to see if he stopped.

Small elegant pink haired head turned and saw him standing there, with his back still facing her.

" _Damn it",_ she thought.

"Sasuke!" she yelled.

His broad shoulders turned towards her, half his lean body already turning too. His eyes teasingly but softly looking at her.

She walked to him and asked not to act like children.

The evening ended, they all went home. Sasuke got Sakura and Ino into an uber and took a cab later himself.

The following morning, Sakura regretted her actions, because she felt like that would complicate her life. However, he didn't text or call for weeks later.

She texted him 'Happy New Year', got a dry but nice answer.

She told him 'Happy Birthday', got an official but friendly reply.

And yet she missed him more and more. Missed so much it was palpable, it is like she could touch that feeling of longing that's enveloping her like a thick blanket. She could cut that feeling with a knife like through butter. Her friends knew, she knew.

Itachi still got his girlfriend. What was it in that absolutely typical Japanese girl that made him voice his feelings? Make the final step?

Through it all, she still compared Sasuke and Itachi. She found that after all her and Itachi are perfectly compatible, but hey, he has a girlfriend. And Sasuke? He is still as unpredictable as ever.

As days go by, she gets more and more confused by her feelings.

Few weeks ago, she met a wonderful guy. Sweet, handsome and kind. What else does a person need? He is trying so hard for her to like him as much as he likes her, she almost feels guilty for not being sure she even likes him at all. Kiba is what a normal girl would want as a boyfriend, as a partner. However, her mind is still lost somewhere between the Uchiha siblings.

One who is no longer hers, part of her grasping the moments from past long gone. And the other one who is maybe hers, or maybe he decided that it is not worth the fight anymore.

* * *

Right now, back to reality, as Sakura pulls out her IPhone and headphones, she opens ITunes. There she puts the heavy rotation sections and plays _his_ songs.

Sasuke isn't a professional singer, but he does it as something he loves, he writes his music and lyrics and then records it all. She had always been a fan of his work and always encouraged him. After they broke up a year ago, he recorder a big number of songs, all of which easily became her favorites.

All of his new songs are about her, about their relationship and what became of it. How does she know? In every song, every word, his every intonation - she knows what he means. He mentions her personality, he recalls their Valentines day which was a failure, he mentions their fights and his love. His songs speak to her louder than anything. It sounds weird to a regular person; it is almost masochistic of her to listen to them.

Their effect is always different; she can get very depressed, she can get comforted, she can get happy, she can get confused.

But every time after hearing his words, she asks herself, "Is it worth a try? Have I made a mistake back then?" and then the overwhelming longing crushing into her like a tsunami.

Nevertheless, her never resting mind brings up arguments against them being together again and she feels helpless. So she pushes it aside.

 _Always._

They meet again, when her and Ino completely spontaneously go to a karaoke bar after dinner on a Friday night. They don't speak, just greet in a friendly way. He greeted her just like he greeted Ino.

Through the night she observed him, not caring if he saw it or not. Every time he left for a cigarette, she would feel disappointment that he is leaving.

Back home, having told Ino all her troubles, she was prompted by her best friend to text him again. She did. She got a rather curt answer. Again.

 _Enough._

Sakura promised herself not to feel the embarrassment again, not to get humiliated by acting like a silly girl who texts and calls without answers.

"He probably gave up now. No point hoping. It is over, done," she told herself right now, still sitting in that black cab, the music now gone and only the sounds of the city in her ears.

She looked up into the sky, then her emerald colored eyes drank in the sight of the river Thames with all its bridges and people swerving by. The sun shining brightly now, typical of London to change the weather so drastically indeed.

The cab driver had stopped his car by a little elegant looking restaurant in Mayfair. He was about to tell the unusual looking Miss that they had arrived but his eyes got transfixed on her sad face, which he observed through his mirror.

Pale beautiful face of a young woman with ivory skin, small straight nose, defined cheekbones, full pink lips, arched natural eyebrows and gorgeous malachite eyes staring somewhere in daze. All of that didn't matter to the old man, who had seen behind his driver's seat hundred of thousands of people living their lives. What mattered is that lost, but strong emotion in her green depths. Then he heard a distinct sound of a phone buzzing, and noticed a transformation in her entire being. Her posture stiffened but then straightened, her chin lifted up with a triumphant look, her eyes glistened with mirth and victory, crimson lips stretching into a Cheshire grin. Cheeks glistened under the sun that broke through the windows, giving her already youthful appearance an even younger look.

He heard laughter, like bells ringing and saw the pink haired lady looking at her phone lovingly.

Not wanting to intrude any longer, the driver informed the Miss that they had arrived.

"Oh, yes, of course! Sorry I dazed out a bit," apologetically said Sakura, still retaining that happy gleam in her eyes and complexion. She paid the driver, leaving a tip.

"Thank you very much miss! Have a good day!" bellowed the old man.

Sakura looked down at her phone again, where on the display, there was the name she was haunted with.

 _Sasuke Uchiha sent you a message._

"Oh I will," smugly said the pinkette as she exited the car and walked to the restaurant.

* * *

 _Young pink haired woman walked up to the restaurant terrace, her slim, dress clad figure flexing beautifully. High heels beat a staccato on the old pavement. Short hair bouncing energetically and shining in myriads of colors under the burning spring sun. As she noticed her lunch companion, her smile never dimmed, she walked up to the person, hugging him warmly._

" _How have you been?" he asks, his handsome face softening upon seeing her face._

" _Great Sasuke, just great," she smiles._


End file.
